New Kid On The Block
by IzzyPiePie
Summary: What would've happened if when Double D moved to peach creek, he had met Nazz instead of Ed and Eddy first? About the kids of the cul-de-sac when they were younger. slight OOCness in the kids. Rated K because reasons
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is just a thingy about Double D moving in the cul-de-sac. Its totally different then explained in the show. Also I'm calling him Eddward because thats how I roll. Here the kids of the cul-de-sac are roughly 8 or 9 years old and Jimmy and Sarah are 7. I made the kids older than they are when the show says Double D moved to the neighborhood for no reason. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so just sit tight.

In advanced I am very sorry for any extreme OCCness in any character to any of the Ed's or in general. Keep in mind that they are younger and have yet to develop a hate/disliking to Double D.

Also I have nothing against Eddy or Ed. I just wanted to write something about little DD moving to the cul-de-sac because who doesn't like lil DD? :3

* * *

Eddward looked outside the car window and sighed. He was moving from his home town to a place called Peach Creek. He waved goodbye to the children in his neighbor as his car took him to the unfamiliar. He sat knees to his chest on the seat of the car. It would be a long drive to the airport so he pulled out a book about world cultures.

* * *

Eddward looked up from his book and outside the car window as his car drove into the cul-de-sac that he would now call home. He saw children playing around without a care in the world. His car pulled into the driveway of his new house. He stepped outside the car when it was parked and noticed the kids of the cul-de-sac were looking at him. He clutched his book to his chest as a girl with blonde pigtails, a white tee shirt and pink shorts walked up to him.

"Hi there," she said as she walked up to him. "You must be the new kid moving in right?"

Eddward nodded. "Yes," He said shyly.

"My name is Nazz," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"Eddward," he said, looking at the other kids of the cul-de-sac. It appeared that each house had a kid that looked around his age.

Nazz furrowed his brows. "That's funny. We have one kid named Ed and another one named Eddy that live here," she said. She leaned in closer and said quieter: "But I wouldn't recommend hanging 'round with them. They scam everyone for money for candy," she leaned back a little bit. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!" she seemed nice so he trusted her.

"Just let me put my book in my house," Eddward said as he dashed into his house. He quickly set his book on a coffee table that was next to a couch that was already there and darted back outside. He walked over to Nazz who lead him over to a boy with a green sweater, black pants and a red baseball cap who was throwing a baseball at a fence and catching it repeatedly.

"Hey Kevin," Nazz said as they approached the boy. "This is Eddward, he just moved into the empty house,"

"Hey," He said. He seemed as if he didn't care for a few moments before he seemed to realize something

"Wait, your name is Eddward?" He said, catching the ball one last time and approaching the boy in question. "As in that could be shorted to Edd?"

"Well I'm usually not addressed that way but-"

"There are two kids here, their names are Ed and Eddy. Their con artists out for our quarters. Whatever you do, do not hang out with them. Eddy is a self centered jerk and Ed is well... stupid,"

Eddward wasn't entirely sure if they were setting him up for something or if they were being sincere. Everyone deserved a chance, including the notorious duo he was hearing about. He decided that he would assess the two anti heroes and draw his own conclusions.

"Okay," Eddward said. He wasn't to voice his plan yet. He wanted to meet someone before making an opinion of them. Jumping to conclusions is what had landed him in this cul-de-sac in the first place.

"Hey my mom made some awesome brownies earlier. Wanna head in my house and get some?" Kevin asked.

"Sounds cool" Nazz said. "Come on Eddward," Nazz said as she grabbed Eddward's hand and followed Kevin into his house. Normally he detested anyone holding his hand but he didn't mind for some reason.

The three walked into Kevin's house. The house looked in good condition. The walls were painted navy blue and orange. They walked into the kitchen and Kevin went over to a counter that had a plastic container on it. He grabbed it and motioned the other two, who were still holding hands, to come back into the living room and sit on the sofa in front of the TV. Kevin sat on the left, Nazz in the middle, and Eddward on the right. Kevin opened the lid to the container and took one brownie out and passed the container to Nazz.

"So," Kevin began. "Why did you move here?"

"Well," Eddward said, being passed the brownie contain from Nazz, who had got one. "Due to an incident at school one day, my father deemed my home to be "full of pricks" and he decided to get a job transfer so he, my mother, and I could move here. He thinks that a smaller town would insure a better way to grow up," He took out a brownie and bit into it.

"What's a prick?" Nazz asked.

"Beats me," Eddward replied. "I asked my dad but he said that I'll find out when I'm older. I'm assuming that it's an insult,"

The three continued to chat and eat brownies until there was a loud yell outside

"**STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**" The voice said, it seemed to be coming through a megaphone.

"Oh good grief," Kevin said. "Those two never give up, do they Nazz?"

"Nope," She replied. "Come on, lets see if they actually did something right this time," She grabbed Eddward's hand and went out the door, with Kevin trailing closely behind.

Outside, Eddward saw a rather short boy standing on top of a bar stool, next to a rather tall boy who was behind a stand that had a sign that said "bottomless Ed," and a TV was on the stand.

The other kids of the cul-de-sac had gathered around the stand in curiousity.

"**WATCH AS BOTTOMLESS ED EATS THIS ENTIRE TV**," The short boy yelled into the megaphone "**ONLY 25 CENTS!**"

"I'm pretty sure that its an impossible task for the human esophagus to down a TV set," Eddward said to the short boy.

"What do you know?" The short boy said. "If you're so sure, why not make it a bet?"

"Because I don't want to," Eddward said flatly.

"Then shut up or pay up, to watch Bottomless Ed do the impossible!"

"Man Eddy you are such a dork!" Kevin said. "Why not just give it up already? We all know its not possible! You always get your ass handed to you after these dumb scams, so just grow up already!"

"You know you wanna make a bet, Kevin," Eddy said.

"What do you have in mind, Dorky?" Kevin asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"If I win, you give me and my pal here each a jaw breaker. If you win, we'll stop these scams for good," Eddy seemed pretty sure of himself.

Eddward was kinda confused. This seemed to be a pretty illogical thing to do. He had made a bet that wasn't fair in the least. It was the impossible, and he only wanted candy if he managed to do it? This kid was weird.

"Pfft," Kevin said. "You are so on,"

Eddy chuckled. "Anyone else wanna place a bet?"

"Ed isn't that our TV set?" A ginger girl asked the taller boy.

"Yes baby sister," Ed replied.

"Ed if you break it I'm telling mom!" She yelled back

"NO SARAH! DON'T!" Ed yelled "TROUBLE BAD FOR ED!" Ed picked up the TV and started running to a house. Eddward could only assume it was his own.

"ED GET BACK HERE!" Eddy yelled. He chased after the boy.

"NO EDDY! TROUBLE BAD FOR ED!" The boy called back.

Kevin chuckled. "Well that's another day those dorks didn't get our quarters,"

"They seriously need to grow the heck up," Nazz said.

"Agreed," A boy holding a piece of wood said.

"The short Ed-boy has the stubbornness of a bull, yes?" A boy with blue hair said. He has a weird accent. Eddward made note to ask him of his origin later. "And the not so smart Ed-boy is a simpleton, yes?"

"You bet Rolf," Kevin said.

"Wait a second," the boy with the piece of wood said. "Who are you?" He asked pointing to Eddward.

"This is Eddward," Nazz said. "He just moved here,"

"We have another Ed-boy, yes?" Rolf said as he approached Eddward. "You plan on befriending the other Ed-boys, yes?"

"W-well not particularly," Eddward said. "I was planning on giving them a chance, but then I saw...this..." He said pointing to the stand.

"Well the other Ed-boys are about as a wise as a turkey staring at the raining sky, yes," Rolf said.

Eddward was kinda torn. He had wanted to make an opinion based on the duo based on his own experiences on them, not on what others told him. He wasn't sure if he had proper evidence to label them or not. He would want a proper chance if he was in their shoes, but was he giving them a chance?

"Yo! Earth to Eddward!" He snapped out of thought to see that Nazz was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh s-sorry," Eddward said. "I was lost in thought,"

"Its no problem. So where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Nebraska," Eddward said.

"I have relatives from there," A boy with curly, platinum blonde hair said.

"Interesting," Eddward said to himself.

"Why do you wear that hat?" Nazz asked.

Eddward could have exploded. "I wear this hat because-"

"**Eddward!**" He heard his mother call.

"Oh dear I better see what she wants," He said. He turned around and ran to his house "Coming mother!"

* * *

I write sins not fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I wasn't planning on doing another chapter but people had a good response to the first one so why the heck not?

Slight OOC warnings. Maybe. Idk. They're younger so OOC is expected? Idk.

Note: I still have nothing against Ed or Eddy, I just wanted to do this sorta thing.

* * *

Eddward walked out his front door Monday morning to head off for school. He was dressed in purple overalls, his red shirt, and his black beanie with two white stripes on each side. He was told by his parents the previous day that Peach Creek elementary school was a walk straight from the cul-de-sac, and that it wasn't a far walk. He looked around to see that others were leaving their houses too for school. There was the ginger girl that was claimed to Ed's sister. Her name was Sarah right? Then there was the kid with the plank of wood. And he saw the boy with blue hair leaving a house that had a fields of crops. His name was Rolf right?

He shifted his backpack to even out the weight on his shoulders as he left the cul-de-sac. He heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Nazz speeding over to him. She was wearing a purple tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey dude," she said as she approached him. "You ready for your first day at Peach Creek elementary?"

He shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose,"

"Don't worry," she said. "There aren't a lot of bullying. People only mess with you if you mess with them or their friends. You have nothing to worry about unless you screw with someone,"

"Well thats one less thing to worry about," he said mostly to himself.

"Do you know what teacher you got?" Nazz asked.

Eddward got a sheet of paper that told him his class and where it was. He held it up to Nazz.

"Oh sweet I have Mister Goldberg Too," She said.

"Who else is in our class?" Eddward asked.

"Well," Nazz began. "Theres Kevin, and everyone but Sarah and Jimmy, and then theres other people that you'll meet when we get to class," Nazz said.

"Sarah is the girl with red hair right?" Eddward asked. "And Jimmy is the one with curly blond hair?"

"Yep," She said. "How'd you guess?"

"A hypothesis. They looked younger than everyone else,"

"True, but looks can be misleading," Nazz said. "Like Ed looks like a fifth grader, he's so tall,"

"You got me there," Eddward replied. "I would have thought he was eleven years of age if I wasn't informed of his grade level,"

"I don't blame ya," Nazz said.

Eddward noticed that they were approaching the school. The two entered the building and made their way to their classroom. Upon entering, he saw most of the cul-de-sac, all except Sarah and Jimmy. He also saw a lot of other students, but one particular girl caught his eye. She had blue hair that covered one of her dark brown eyes

_How common is it for kids to have blue hair here?_ He thought to himself.

He looked around the room some more and noticed that there were 5 tables that would seat 4 kids each.

"Come on you can sit at my table, Eddward," Nazz said. "Theres normally only three people at our table, so you can fit too," She grabbed Eddward's hand and led him to a table in the back of the room. At it was Kevin and Rolf who were seated next to each other.

"Hey dudes," Nazz said to the two already seated at the table. "Is it alright if Eddward sits with us?"

"Sure," Kevin said.

"The son of a shepherd does not mind," Rolf said.

Nazz sat down across from Rolf and Edd sat down next to her. Eddward looked up at the board. The board claimed that they would be learning times tables. He had already mastered them up to the 200's at the age of seven so today shouldn't be difficult for the sockhead if this school followed the norm for teaching times tables.

A man with teal hair entered the room as the late bell rang.

_Good lord what is up with all the abnormal hair colors in the town?_ Eddward thought as the man went up the board. _I guess that's Mister Goldberg. _

"Good morning class," Mister Goldberg greeted. "First thing on today's agenda, we have a new student today. Eddward Vincent, stand up so the class can see you,"

Eddward stood up from his chair and everyone faced him. Being slightly nervous at all the attention, he stared at the board to avoid eye contact with any of his classmates.

"Why don't you tell us where you're from and something about yourself?" Mister Goldberg asked.

"I'm from Nebraska and," Eddward bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of something to tell everyone, "I won first place in the state science fair last year with an automatic book page turner,"

"Interesting," The teacher said. "I need someone to help Eddward around the school, any volunteers?"

A few hands shot up. "Lets see here... Nazz, how about you?"

Nazz nodded, "Will do, Sir,"

Eddward sat back down and the lesson began. The teacher seemed, in a lack for better words, epic. He had a and goofy and somewhat sassy attitude that made learning, or rather reviewing for Eddward, in yet another lack of words, fun. Back at his hometown, teaching students the fun way was rare and often frowned upon. His only experience with fun teachers was with his instructor for advanced sessions that he had attended every Wednesday and Friday from the time he was six to when he had moved to here. The group he had studied with was never more the fifteen students, so the he had a better teacher-student relationship then he did with his normal teachers, whose class sizes were always about twenty to twenty-five kids.

The lesson was, as expected, rather easy. They had been instructed to begin learning the 6 and 7 times tables and he had already mastered them long ago. They then began reviewing the difference between -ed and -ing, which Eddward had already learned. After the two lessons, a bell rang, signalling the second and third graders to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Come on, dude!" Nazz said to Eddward

"Just let me grab my lunch from my backpack," He said as he reached into his navy blue backpack. He grabbed his lunch from it and as soon as he did, Nazz grabbed his free hand and hurried him down to the cafeteria.

"Slow down," he said, out of breath from being dragged so fast, "I'm not used to physical activity,"

Nazz slowed down as soon as she caught sight if the cafeteria doors. She lead Eddward to the table where she and her friends normally sat and sat down. Eddward sat down next to her. She then sees her friends with their lunch trays and remembers that she needs to buy lunch.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I need to go buy lunch," She stood and ran over to the lunch line.

Eddward looked around the table that he was seated at. There was Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah.

"Hey," Kevin said, eating a school bought grilled cheese sammich.

"Hello," Eddward said, taking out a tuna salad sammich from his lunch box and began to eat it.

Nazz was back about five minutes later. She sat back down between Eddward and Kevin. The group began to chat. Small talk. Talking about things that kids talk about, toys that they want for birthdays or christmas, or what the want to be for halloween, what they wanna be when they grow up, just innocent topics to get to know the new kid. Everything was normal until there was a loud yell.

"**GET AWAY FROM US, KANKERS!**" A loud and familiar voice yelled. Where had Eddward heard it before?

"**KANKERS BAD FOR ED!**" Another familiar voice yelled. Was it the two Eds?

Eddward turned, and yep. It was Ed and Eddy. They were surrounded by the blue haired girl he had saw in class earlier, a redheaded girl with curly hair that covered her eyes and a blonde girl he had yet to meet. Sisters or other sort of relatives he guessed. Half the cafeteria was watching as the two boys were assaulted by the females.

He wanted to help the two, but he felt it wasn't his place. He didn't even know the five and he figured that it would be best it it stayed that way. But why was no one else helping? He guessed that the boys were about as popular at school as they are in the cul-de-sac. But then why did those three want them? Attraction Eddward assumed. People were attracted to stranger things he supposed.

Eddward turned his attention back to his lunch and began to munch on his apple. The group was now discussing the upcoming science fair that was happening in May. He made a mental note to look through his blue print journal for ideas for a science project.

He felt something rest on his head and he saw everyone look at him. Well not _at_ him, more like _above_ him.

"Hey there, cutie," A feminine voice said. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt the person behind him pull back the straps on his overalls and let go, making a dull _snap_ sound.

"Go away Kanker," Sarah said. "Your kind isn't welcome here,"

"Oh shut it, twerp," The voice said. He could guess it was one of the three girls that had been harassing the Ed's earlier. He didn't want anything to do with any of them. He felt a hand go under his hat and he immediately freaked out.

"**NO DON'T TOUCH UNDER MY HAT!**" He yelled as he jerked his head to the side and gripped his hat. He could now see it was the blue haired girl. Up close you could see that she appeared to be wearing eyeliner to give her some what a raccoon eye look and light pink lip stick.

Rolf stood up on his seat. "The son of a shepherd had had enough of this poppycock!" He then stood on the table and walked to the blue haired girl. He reached down at her shirt and pulled her up so they would make eye contact. "Listen here you stale white bread with blue jam! The son of a shepherd will go into your car home with victor and make it messy if you don't leave us in peace!" He dropped her and she landed on her butt. She stood up and walked away.

Rolf went back to his seat and sat down and continued to eat, as if that thing never happened.

* * *

yeah... Slightly AU now.


End file.
